


Productive Activities

by Ren_Allen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: After care, Anal Sex, BDSM elements, Blow Jobs, I suck at tagging please let me know, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub Virgil, d/s system, dom logan, face fucking, safe signs, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Allen/pseuds/Ren_Allen
Summary: I made this for myself for my birthday last year. It’s now floating on my new nsfw blog, but it used to be on my main blog. I liked how it came out, but I’m still learning. I really love Analogical.





	1. Part 1

It was a nice quiet evening. One with soft audio playing from the movie on the tv, the only source of light coming from the screen. Laying across the couch was Logan and Virgil. Logan holding Virgil arm draped over his hips as the smaller side’s back was pressed against Logan. Virgil was very much into the movie he had chosen not minding the wandering fingers along his hips. The man completely enraptured by the plot.

Logan, however was growing bored and impatient. He had spent all week hunched over a desk working nonstop on his paperwork for the week, unable to spend the intimate nights he had become accustomed to with his lovely boyfriend. He started slowly the hands moving to hold hips in a gentle grip as his thumbs rubbed circles on exposed flesh. Virgil’s jacket draped on the back of the couch they were occupying. As moments past, Logan’s hands dipped under fabric as they wandered under the smaller man’s shirt. His face had found its way into the crook of Virgil’s neck, lips brushing just below his ear and across the pulsing point. “This movie is filled with flaws and plotholes. Why don’t we find a more productive activity to do” he whispered into skin as his teeth nipped tender flesh.

Virgil shuddered blushing pushing Logan’s face from his neck as he squirmed away from the touch “God damn it Logan, can’t you wait another 30 minutes? The movies almost over!” He said a bit exasperated. He shivers at a the low empowered growl he feels against his shoulder. He felt himself forget about the movie as those hands tightened on his hips. He let out a submissive whimper as he bared his neck a little. The intimate moments he and Logan shared were so magical and special, but those aggressive nights where Logan wanted nothing more than to fuck him drove Virgil mad. He never passed up an opportunity. His eyes fluttered as Logan’s lips reattached to his neck.

Logan felt pride and a sense of possessiveness swell in him as Virgil quickly submitted and bared his neck. He pressed his lips against the lovely tanned skin “Such a good boy. Aren’t you Virgil? Bet you want me to fill you up with my dick, right?” He bit down along the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Letting go he sucks and laps his tongue over the sensitive area a deep red mark blooming outlined by teeth marks. He smirked as Virgil let out a surprised gasp then a low moan pressing back against him. His hands slid back under Virgil’s shirt and slid up the other’s stomach. Fingers giving feather light touches. “Want me to push inside you and make you scream for me right you needy little whore” he whispers harshly against his neck.

Virgil nodded blushing furiously as he felt his eyes slip shut letting out soft, sensual moans and little breathy gasps. He squirmed as Logan’s hands felt up his stomach, as he felt his lips sucking marks into skin. “Yes please- Ah please” He keened loudly as his boyfriend’s hands found his sensitive nipples and found himself arching his back and chest into those skilled hands. He panted softly as he lets out a sharp mewl as Logan pinched and pulled lightly on his nipples. He felt his breath leave him as Logan pulls his hands away, whimpering out a soft “No please” he soon found himself on his back. 

Logan had wasted no time moving Virgil under him. His arms bracing themselves on either side of his head legs staddel. He looked down at the smaller male with dark lust filled eyes. “None of that now sweet boy, what do we call me when you want something?” he leans down and starts back up with the sucking and biting marking his boyfriend up. His hands push the shirt up exposing his lover’s body to his roaming eyes. He pulls back and discards the shirt as he sits back and observes the man under him his hands moving to leave feather light touches across his stomach. 

Virgil’s body reacts pleasantly to the light touches his back arching up pressing his stomach up into the hand. He flushes more his blush spreading down his neck and across his shoulders. He shyly looks away “Please Sir… touch me more please” he shivers as the hands move down to the elastic waste line of his sweats. “Please” his body trembled in anticipation as he feels the fabric being tugged down over his hips.

Logan smirks at the man and leans back down and pulls his pants and boxers down and exposes the other to him. He eyes Virgil’s hard cock, leaking precum and jutting out proudly. He was prepared as he pulled out a tube of lubricant from his pocket “See that wasn’t too hard now was it love?” He asked in teasing tone. He poured a bit of the warm liquid onto the other’s cock. He watches in a mixture of fascination and arousal as Virgil’s cock twitched in response. He wraps his hand around the appendage and leans down his mouth attaching to his collarbone sucking more marks into the skin. He keeps his grip firm as he slowly moves his hand, twisting his wrist slightly as he strokes his lover’s cock. “Come on now my pretty boy, fuck your self into my hand.” his tone over all commanding and lustful. 

Virgil pants heavily at the moving hand and upon the command began rolling his hips, thrusting into the gripping hand. He let out low moans and gasps as he fucked himself into Logan’s hand. He rocked his body wanting to get Logan to touch more “More please, Sir. Need you Sir” he pleads as he continues his movements. He arches his back a bit as the grip tightens ever so slightly rolling his hips into the delicious tight sensation. 

Logan lets out a deep chuckles, one that sends shiver up Virgil’s spine, as his boyfriend begins to lose himself at the playful touches. “Now before we delve further in our play Virgil, can you remind me what the safe word is?” He pulls his hands away from the body beneath him his clean hand reaching up and cupping his cheek. “We have three remember love? Can you recite them and what they mean back to me before I continue?”

Virgil lets out desperate whine at the loss of the sensations to his body before he nodded mutely. His mind reeled trying to find his words as his head span slightly. Once he was composed he responded “Green means good or keep going, Yellow means slow down or pause, Red means stop, Sir” he continued to address Logan in that manner to let them know he was still interested in being used. 

Logan slid his hand up Virgil’s thighs and stopped at his hips as he looked down at Virgil eager to continue, but Virgil’s safety came first. “Excellent Virgil. Now can you show me the sign that means stop when you can’t speak?” He waits for an answer. 

Virgil nods mutely and outs his hand in view, an open palm and the index and middle fingers crossing together. “If you can’t see I tap any part of you three times” he says rolling his hips very eager to continue “Please Sir, Please touch me” he whines a bit. He whined when Logan asked him his color “Green. Please fuck me sir.” he mumbles. 

Once Logan was pleased to know his lover was aware of what to do he continued by pulling back “On your knees you needy impatient slut” he began to unbutton his pants and pushed his boxers down slightly releasing his own hard cock shivering as the cool air hit heated flesh spreading his legs a bit to accommodate Virgil’s body  “Suck” was all he needed to say. 

Virgil climbed off the couch and knelt between Logan’s open thighs. He started off by wrapping his lips around the head of the cock. His tongue began to tease the slit of the shaft. He gave a few sucks before sinking down taking in the hard dick half way. He used his tongue languidly sucking and began to bob his head up and down. He hollowed his cheeks taking in Logan as far as he could without gagging. He used his hand to stroke the rest of his shaft and the other to fondle Logan’s testicles. 

Logan let out a hiss immediately as Virgil began to work on sucking him off. He a hand tangle in his hair as he leaned back against the back rest of the couch. He groans and moans lowly as he held back from bucking into the eager mouth of his lover. Not yet anyways. “Good boy. Taking your Sir’s cock, no complaints, no sass. God such a good little cock slut.” he gripped Virgil’s hair just a bit tighter enjoying the pleased noises the other was letting out. “God I waited a whole week for this sweetness. I’m gonna make sure you can’t walk straight after this” he said in a low possessive voice.

Virgil kept his eyes open looking up at Logan letting a lustful moan go around the hard cock in his mouth. He kept bobbing his head bobbing up and down, sucking and licking around the hot appendage in his mouth. He pulled up and sucked at the head before Logan’s insistent hand pushed him back down. He gagged slightly but adjusted swallowing around him. He groans softly the noise creating slight vibrations. He squeaked slightly as Logan’s hand held him in place and began thrusting into his mouth and fucked his throat insistently. He sucked and licked around the hard appendage as he kept his jaw slacked.

Logan groaned as he fucked his boyfriends mouth listening to the sweet muffled noises he let out. His hand gripped his hair keeping him in place. He finally came down Virgil’s throat with a low groan “Swallow every last drop for me. Don’t let anything go to waste” he said in a lustful tone letting go of the other’s hair.

Virgil choked as the sudden release spilled into his mouth and down his face. He swallowed all he was given pulling up. He panted softly as he leaned his cheek against his boyfriend’s thigh relaxing as Logan’s hands ran through his hair. “Thank you sir” he said as he caught his breath.

Logan pulled his hand back as he looked down at his lover with adoring eyes before he grabbed his arms and pulled him up to kiss him. He slides his tongue into the kiss, swallowing down noises and sounds as he pulled him onto his lap. He runs his hands up his back, fingertips brushing his spine as he feels Virgil’s arms wind around his neck. He grabbed the tube of lubricant as he pulled from the kiss and breathes “Color pet?” He pulls Virgil up against his clothed body his lips and teeth mark up his neck.

Virgil moans softly tilting his head back as he squirms in his lap before responding whining and begging “Green sir. Please sir, more” he thrusts his hips forward making his boyfriend aware of his obvious arousal. “Please fuck me sir” he pulls Logan closer as he squims. The world span as he was pushed onto his back. He gasped and moaned as Logan pushed a slick finger into him. He clutched onto his shirt as he moaned and rocked his hips back onto Logan’s finger. One slowly became two, then three. He buried his face into Logans shirt as he listened to his sweet praises and enjoyed as his boyfriend spread him out.

Logan spread his fingers inside of his boyfriend as he prepared him. “Such a good pet you are today” He whispered as he twisted and and turned his fingers, listening to his boyfriend beg and moan for more. He pressed his fingers inside of Virgil before he found what he was looking for. A small smirk formed on his lips as his boyfriend writhed underneath him. “Be patient pet” he whispered as he pressed his fingers against his sweet spot.

As Logan found his sweet spot, his vision went white as they rolled back. He arched up against him and found himself eagerly fucking himself back against the fingers. Fingers that stretched and rubbed him the right ways. Virgil let out a desperate whimper as he felt the fingers leaving his body. He could only beg “No please. Please. I need you in me sir” he tried rocking onto those fingers but the hand pulled back as he whined.

Logan could only smirk and kiss along his neck “Are you ready for me pet?” At a nod he bit down harshly into his neck as the man underneath him moaned out and pulled them closer as he arched up against him.

“F-fuck Logan! Sir!”

***********************


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part.

“Are you ready for me pet?”

“F-fuck Logan! Sir!” Virgil arched up against his boyfriend as his hands dug into Logan’s shirt as he whimpered and whined at the loss of those sinful fingers. His body hot and seeking friction. He pressed against the logical side and rolled his his hips as be rubbed against the clothed male.

Logan litters kisses and bites along the smaller males neck and shoulder “Colour sweetness?” His fingers sliding over exposed skin as they delved between his cheeks and rubbed against his entrance. He smirked at the delicious noise the other let out at the blatant tease. He pressed his fingers in slightly before pulling back and waited for the other to reply.

Virgil let out a soft sob at the loss once again before his mind reeled and his words caught up. He let out a desperate “Green Sir, Green please- I- I need you in me! Please Sir! Use me! Fuck me!” He begged rutting up against the glasses adorned male.

Logan kissed and sucked against his skin “How can I say no to such a good boy” he mumbles against heated skin. He chuckles at the soft moan he received at the praise. In a swift movement he had Virgil on his arms and knees. He slid his shirt off as he admired how well his lover pressed his face and chest down into the couch cushions and raised his hips. He set his shirt aside before his cold hands slid over heated flesh.

Virgil gasped as he felt hands slide up his torso. He spread his knees more and wiggled his hips a little to entice his Sir into fucking him. He let out a soft whine as Logan grabbed his hips and dribbled more lubricant over his exposed hole.

Logan spread the lube around his submissives entrance before he slicked his aching cock as well. He leaned down nuzzling the other’s neck inhaling his scent and lining up against his boyfriend’s entrance “Does it excite you my sweetness? That anyone can come down and see what a slut you are? See what a whore you are for me?” He bites down leaving another possesive mark “You are mine though are you not pet? Only I can make you scream and beg me for more? Only I can fuck you until you know nothing but my name and my touch? Say it for me sweetness. Who do you belong too?” He waited as Virgil tried pressing back onto his cock.

Virigl moaned and grew more desperate. The thought had slipped from his mind when they had started. The thought that anyone would see how Logan wrecked and dominated him sent fear and excitement through him. He rocked his hips a little as he blushed heavily at the words and the heat he felt with each sectence. He whimpered closing his eyes as he finally replied “I’m yours sir. Only yours. Please sir-” he let out a sharp yelp as Logan suddenly sank into him. He let out a loud moan as he felt full. “Fuck, sir, feel so full. Fuck me please!” He buried his face into the couch and moaned feeling the logical trait pull out and slam back into him.

Logan was filled with such a desire to truly wreck his lover beneath him. To hear the reply he had asked for and know he completely owned the male beneath him sent him a wave of pure lust. He adored this man, to know how much trust he was given filled him with heat. He thrusted into the willing body beneath him setting a hard fast pace. He whispered against skin enjoying each moan that punctuated each thrust into his lover. “I am going to make you cum again and again until you can no longer take it. Until you beg me to stop and even then I will push you until you cannot remember anything but my voice.

Virgil let out loud moans pushing his hips back against his boyfriend’s hard thrusts. His voice muffled into the soft cushion beneath him. He let out sweet melodious noises as the room filled with cries and begging for more. He lost himself for a moment to the pleasure placing his full trust into his lovers hand. His hands clutching the couch seat below him. He enjoyed and relished the bruising grip on his hips. The sharp quick nips to his skin and the lingering bites as well. He saw stars and blinding white when his prostate was hit with such accuracy and intense thrusts. He eventually came with a loud mewl. He keened as there was a brief pause as he was turned to his side.

Logan pressed his face into the crook of Virgils neck. "Colour”

Virigl lets out a slurred moan “S'r Green” he let out a soft noise as hips began thrusting back into him. He moans as Logan continues to fuck into his oversensitive body. His eyes crossed from the immense pleasure that coursed through him. He babbled and let out sweet screams for more that encouraged his boyfriend to keep up the pleasure. Over and over he came, until the pleasure was so unbareable and intense as he forgot about everthing but the sound of Logan’s rich deep soothing voice.

Logan fucked into his lover milking out a sixth orgasm. Logan himself having released into the body beneath him twice. He finally released once more deep into his lover before pulling out. He gently peppered kisses to his face as he cleaned up “Can you hear me Bumblebee?” He gathered his lover into his arms as Logan whisked him away to his bedroom. There he had everything laid down: a water bottle, a bowl of water, wash cloths, a small snack and a white button down shirt. “Come back to me sweetness” he whispered as he wet a wash cloth and began cleaning his love with tender touches.

Virgil slowly came to his body feeling light and warm. He let out a soft pleased sigh feeling gentle hands and coolness slide against his body. He heard his lovers voice, his heavy tongue cooperating as he let out gentle hum and softly mumbled “Lo…” he closed his eyes giving a happy chirp feeling a soft kiss pressed to his neck. His body in bone deep relaxation as Logan continued to care for him. He let out another gentle sigh feeling gentle fingers rub soothing cream to bruised skin and around his over used entrance. He gratefully accepted the cool water that soothed his sore throat and ate a bit of what Logan would give him.

Logan smiled gently as he continued to make sure his lover was alright. He fed the smaller male before he gently pulled the large button down over his body. He admired his boyfriend swimming in his shirt wearing his marks. Once he was certain his lover was alright he cleans himself up and changes. He slips under the covers and pulls the smaller male against him. He touches his face gently looking into gentle honey eyes. “How are you feeling Bumblebee?” He presses a soft kiss to red swollen lips.

Virgil hummed happily as he felt his boyfriend hold him “ S'good Honeybee… tired” he yawned before he curled up into his lovers chest. “I love you Logan” he whispers. He slowly drifts off hearing the smooth relaxing voice reply.

“I love you too Virgil”

The world faded around him as Virgil felt strong arms around him and a warm love in his chest. Sleeping safe and cherished a small smile on his lips.

Logan followed after, tucking the love of his life into his body. He was glad they could do much more productive activities than watch pointless films. He smiled down at his boyfriend before he slept


End file.
